


Legacy (5x01): Oliver's reaction - fighting back

by Ol4fr



Series: Oliver's reaction - fighting back [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ol4fr/pseuds/Ol4fr
Summary: This episode annoyed me on several levels so there will more than likely be a few other conversations I will add to this story. Apologies to anyone who disagrees with me. Hopefully the show will not go this route.





	

‘How could you do this?’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘Susan Williams. I know you are going on a date with her.’

‘Ok. I’m still not sure I understand why you are upset Felicity.’

‘After everything I never thought you would …’

‘Don’t! You don’t get to judge me for trying to move on. Just like you did.’

‘What?’

‘The detective you’ve been dating for the last 2 months.’

‘How did you know about that?’

‘Does it matter? You weren’t planning to tell me. Were you?’

‘No. It’s got nothing to do with you.’

‘Nothing to do with me. Then why did you never tell me?’

‘That’s not the point.’

‘You’re right. You were judging me for trying to move on. You told me that I would always revert back to the guy who always goes it alone. And I changed. I built the new team. For the last 5 months we’ve have been working side-by-side trying to save this city. You know that Barry can travel through time, right?’

‘What’s that got to do with this?’

‘I was so afraid that you would leave me if you knew and I wasn’t ready for that. I know it doesn’t change the fact that I lied to you about William. But do you want to know part of the reason I didn’t tell you about him? It’s because when we were fighting Savage in Central City Barry went back in time and changed the past. In the previous timeline you found out about William that day and you broke up with me. You left. I made a mistake and you left me. Guess fate is a tricky thing because the same thing happened in this timeline.’

‘You should have told me about him. We were going to be married. I deserved to know.’

‘And I deserved a chance to get to know my son. To know that the woman I love wouldn’t leave me if and when I make mistakes. You are my always. That hasn’t changed. Probably never will. But you’ve made it very clear that nothing is going to change with us. So am I supposed to spend the rest of my life alone?’

‘Of course not. But..’

‘But nothing. I will always love you Felicity. That will never change. And I’m grateful for the time we had together. When we were happy. But I’m taking your advice. I’m moving forward with my life. Even if it’s not the life I want or thought it would be.’


End file.
